


Wake Up Alone

by WretchedThorium



Series: The Girl with the... [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Kinda O'Solo, One Shot, but not really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedThorium/pseuds/WretchedThorium
Summary: This is a one-shot that belongs to the "Girl with the Red and White Gloves" series. If you have NOT read that, this one off will not make ANY sort of sense. So I warned you, and reading this is totally optional and after chapter 22. K, Thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wake Up Alone - Amy Winehouse
> 
> Listen to that shit while you read this. And then..
> 
> You know I'm no good - Amy winehouse

Kelley's lips ran all along the girl’s dark brown skin, all along her thighs, her stomach, and traveled up and up and up, until she reached her lips.

 

She hummed against Kelley’s lips in a small display of satisfaction and affection.

 

“Feel good?” Kelley smiled brightly and her eyes darted back and forth searching her eyes for a tell of a feigned orgasm.

 

“What do you think O’Hara?” Maggie said with a soft smile. She could tell how earnest and caring the soccer player was in bed, and the affirmation of satisfaction was the least she could do. That and pepper sweet kisses all over her freckles that dotted her lips and face.

 

“I think that you’re my favorite.” Kelley whispered. It was quiet and vulnerable, and the seriousness in the her face made Maggie tuck a strand of Kelley’s brown hair behind her ear. Little displays of affection would happen every once in awhile. It was mostly when Kelley would get quiet and look down and she seemed to be catapulted into another world.

 

Maggie sat up and then climbed on top of the girls so that her thighs were encasing Kelley, locked into her spot. It was a usual sign of horniness in which put them in this position a lot of nights, but Maggie’s eyes were soft around the edges. She grabbed Kelley’s face with both hands, her thumbs running circles over Kelley’s lips. She pushed the girl’s head back and counted her eyelashes, her freckles, and the number of times heartbreak flashed across Kelley’s face.

 

Whenever Maggie’s long black locks kissed Kelley’s face, it would burn. Burn of something incomplete. Something about all of this was...incomplete. She could feel the urgency and desperation of Kelley’s kiss, groping and digging for...something. All she could do was kiss her back. She grabbed Kelley’s small hands and kissed the knuckles sweetly and _feel_ the air leaving Kelley’s chest, her eyes squeeze shut, trying to block the inevitable fall of tears.

 

Maggie was used to this. The first time it happened, she was shocked and completely surprised at the tears flowing from a really cocky and confident piece of shit, adorable, ball of energy that was Kelley O’Hara. But it had happened a handful of times, and she knew that the slew of girls in Kelley’s bedsheets had an undertone of pain needing to be masked or overcompensated, Maggie wasn’t too sure.

 

That was the thing she liked about Kelley at first. No attachment. And orgasms. Of course. But after a couple of romp sessions in Maggie’s car or in some basement of some sorority house which left Kelley off in a far world after they were done, Maggie could tell that Kelley was searching for something. She kept coming back for something. Or someone.

 

She bit her lip while the familiar silent tears fell from Kelley’s face.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kelley whispered. Kelley looked away as her eye filled with tears, betraying the girl again and displaying her unguarded emotion, her vulnerability.

 

Maggie ran her thumbs over the wet trails on the girl’s freckled face.

 

“I won’t tell you ‘I love you’ okay? I won’t do that to you.” Maggie whispered.

 

Kelley’s face scrunched up in a painful fashion before she met the girl’s dark brown eyes in the dimly lit basement. She nodded after a moment. Because it was comfortable to stare into Maggie’s eyes.

 

“Thank you.” Kelley whispered back.

 

Maggie planted a sweet kiss on Kelley’s lips, trying to fill in for the mysterious girl that left this beautiful, seemingly jovial, yet heartbroken person who Maggie had a soft spot for. She stroked Kelley’s hair until they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

\--

 

 

Kelley watched as Hope got into _her_ car.

 

It seized her stomach to see the door shut. It felt like it shut on her. The door shut on the last chance to have some type of relationship with the girl that it was always going to be about. 

 

She watched as Hope grabbed Dani’s face and bring it close. It was intimate and painfully similar to the way Hope would touch Kelley. She looked away when their lips met.

 

Her thoughts muddled and she was now watching Hope slowly slide some thin piece of black underwear off of a random Swedish girl’s thighs, and down her legs. The keeper looked at this girl with a smirk, a confidence that made Kelley’s guts churned. Hope ran her fingers up her calves and then slowly pushed the girl’s legs apart. Kelley closed her eyes.

 

When she opened them, she was looking up at at Hope, whose hands were on her knees, staring at her with a smirk, that slowly turned into a small smile. Her arms climbed up the sheets so that her body was hovering over Kelley’s naked skin.

 

“You flood me with dread.” Hope whispered.

 

“What?” Kelley breathed out. The statement so incongruous and somber for the moment. But Hope softly shook her head and kissed her with a passion that Kelley has so longed for. 

 

The keeper’s eyes, so blue and deep and captivating, laden with mystery. It had been so long that Kelley could stare into them, that she forgot all about it’s wonder. 

 

She swam in her eyes by the bed, and poured herself all over the girl. Her wetness dripped and her moans filled the night and space in between the bedsheets.

 

Kelley traced the verse tattooed on Hope’s chest, one that she had saw posted on Instagram. She felt safe and honored that even though thousands could see it on social media, that she was here tracing the lines and letters of the anthem of Hope’s choosing.

 

She nestled into Hope’s neck and breathed in the smell of Tide. She wasn’t wearing any clothes, so it must have been the wet bed sheets they were laying on. Regardless, it was reminiscent of uncomplicated days. Kelley folded her hands into Hope and they both watched as Kelley ran her dark skinned fingers over the many callouses in Hope’s palm.

 

“I love you.” Kelley said. The air left her chest as she spoke the words.

 

She felt the constant strokes of Hope’s hand in her black hair.

 

“I love you too, Dani.”

 

\--

 

 

The freckled face girl woke up.

 

It took her a minute to gather her bearings. Through her wide awake eyes, she glanced around at the huge TV and foosball table, and the leather couch her naked body was on. She hurriedly put on the clothes on the ground, thankful that none of her sisters had busted in to find her naked..again. She had a silent sense of content and the realization that she was safe.

 

Then she saw the black hair tie on the floor next to foot. Black.

 

A hair tie she would never wear since it didn’t match her hair color.

 

She sat back on the couch, breathless, with an ache in her chest as the silence of the basement engulfed her. No blue eyes, no black hair.

 

_And I wake up alone._

 

\--

 

 

“Oh hi there KO.” Maggie said.

 

“The usual?”

 

“Yeah.” Kelley said with a wink.

 

“But uh... make it two orders of my usual.”

 

“Oh. Is this for a special someone?” Maggie's wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Kelley chuckled.

 

“A very special someone.”

 

Maggie wiggled her eyebrows and shot her a questioning look.

 

“Okay, it’s for a girl. But not like that.” Kelley rolled her eyes.

 

“Sure, Kell.” Maggie said with a smirk.

 

“Shutup. What are you doing tonight?” Kelley leaned over the counter and her eyes followed the girl as she whipped up a couple of drinks.

 

“I’m busy, O’Hara.” Maggie said with a smile as she handed the girl her drinks. But Kelley followed her motions across the counter when she went back to the register.

 

“Doing what?” Kelley pushed.

 

“I’m hanging out with my boyfriend.”

 

“Then blow him off.”

 

“I can’t. It’s not that easy.” Maggie laid it gently.

 

“What’s so hard about it?” Kelley chuckled. She studied Maggie’s face intensely. “He doesn’t have to know.” She finished with a wide smile.

“You’re using me.” Maggie said with a sheepish grin.

 

“No i’m not! And you’re using me. And I have no fucking problem with that.” Kelley said as her eyes trailed up and down the part of Maggie that she could see over the counter.

 

“You’re using me to distract yourself from talking to Christen.” Maggie said with a knowing look.

 

Kelley rolled her eyes and groaned.

 

“Yeah, KO, you’re THAT predictable.” Maggie smirked. “By the way, is Christen Press gay?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” Kelley asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Because...I don’t know..I’m a girl..she’s a girl..She’s hot.” Maggie offered shyly as she made her way around the counter and started wiping tables. Kelley followed.

 

“Don’t tell me that Christen is your type?” She hovered close to the barista.

 

Maggie chuckled. “Why not? Jealous?”

 

“Uh kinda.” Kelley made a face in disbelief that she was even questioning that. “Plus, I found you first.” Kelley said with a shrug of shoulders.

 

“If I could punch you now, I would.” Maggie said as she playfully threw the rag in her hand into Kelley’s face.

 

“So does she love vagina?” Maggie asked loudly. A few customers who were sitting at some tables looked at her with wide eyes. The barista rolled her eyes at them.

 

“Tell you what,” Kelley curled her finger around the belt loops on Maggie’s khaki pants and pulled her in closer. “You agree to go out with me tonight, and I’ll tell you whether you have a chance with Christen Press of not.” It was an O’Hara challenge.

 

Kelley’s face was so close and her lips hovering dangerously over Maggie's. But she looked at the girl with an expectant expression.

 

“Fine.” Maggie said.

 

“She has a girlfriend. Bye!” Kelley walked to the door and put the sunglasses on her head on her face and walked out without looking back.

 

“Fucking KO.” Maggie muttered.

 

\--

 

“She’s pretty.” Maggie said with a smirk.

 

“Not as pretty as you.” Kelley said as she closed in on the space between her. The barista was sitting on a stool by the bar, a little confused that a nineteen year old managed to get into the bar, but figured that athletes must have gotten some kind of special permission. Because that’s how the world worked.

 

“Oh, shut it. You’re not with me tonight.” Maggie said with a smirk. She eyed her boyfriend down the bar talking with his friends.

 

Kelley leaned into Maggie’s shoulder and she closed the dangerous space in between their faces. But the barista could smell the alcohol and the lazy way Kelley was listening to her. She moved her head in time.

 

“Not now, Kell.” Maggie warned. Kelley put her arm across the girl’s stomach and whispered into her ear.

 

“Why not? I want you.” Maggie closed her eyes at the hot sensation which sent a tingle down her spine, and the drunken want in the younger girl’s voice. But she gently pushed her away.

 

“Because you have a date tonight. And so do I.” Maggie pointed at her boyfriend.

 

Kelley’s face went stoney. She grabbed the drink in front of the barista, chugged it, wiped her mouth, and then said, “Fuck this.”

 

She walked away.

 

 

\--

 

 

“I’m a dick.” Kelley said seriously over the counter.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie said as she served the drink to a guy who was looking at Kelley with curious eyes.

 

“Hey aren’t you Kelley O’Hara?” He said.

 

“Bro. I’m having a conversation.” Kelley snapped.

 

He quickly shuffled away after muttering ‘bitch’ under his breath.

 

“Forgive me. Please.” Kelley said.

 

“Okay, I forgive you.” Maggie said simply.

 

“Uh..w-.so..okay. So that’s it? You forgive me?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah O’Hara.” Maggie chuckled.

 

“Uh...cool.” Kelley said, a little unsure of what to do. “So when am I going to see you next?”

 

Maggie chuckled.

 

\--

 

Same bar, same stool, same boyfriend, different ‘other’ girl that Kelley had been hanging around the whole night.

 

“Can I see you after this?” Kelley bit her lip as she took in the barista’s outfit.

 

Maggie brought her hands together on the bar and waffled them together as Kelley leaned in closer.

 

“You’re stalking me.” She said softly.

 

“I’m here with a date.” Kelley said lazily.

 

“I see.” Maggie looked over the girl who was talking to other soccer girls.

 

“Come home with me.” Kelley demanded in her ear.

 

Maggie touched Kelley’s face and held it there.

 

“You have a date.” It was soft.

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t come home with me.” Kelley pushed.

 

“Kell.” Maggie caught Kelley in a lucid moment. “I’m not _her_.” 

“I know that but I can ditch-”

 

“No Kell. I’m. Not. Her.” It was delivered with such strength and focus and Kelley caught on.

 

“Who?” She asked, but they both knew that she knew. Maggie ran her thumbs across Kelley’s face and connected the dots on her cheeks. She sadly smiled before looking her straight in the eyes.

 

“The girl that I’m just holding a seat for.” She said softly.

 

\--

 

Maggie’s breakup was a fucking horrible, inevitable, and foreseeable car wreck.

 

“A fucking girl??” He spat.

 

Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

“Alright, let’s just cut the bullshit. You cheated, I cheated. I fucking hate you, you hate me.” She said in a monotone voice.

 

That set him off. He spent two more hours calling her a dyke and a cheater, while she called him an asshole and a homophobe.

 

“You know, I was going to feel bad, but nah.” She threw his shit out of the window.

 

\--

 

“So you’re not dating anyone?” Kelley asked with a wide grin.

 

“No, and I’m not dating you.” A smile was tugging on the corners of her mouth.

 

“You’re missing out.” Kelley said with a pout. She turned on the TV.

 

“You’re too young for me.” Maggie said with a smirk. She knew that would rile her up. She sat through a thirty minute explanation as to why a senior with a freshman made perfect sense since Kelley was all grown up.

 

“Okay, kid.” Maggie chuckled. She watched as Kelley streamed some soccer match to the TV in front of them. It was a habit of Kelley’s to always put on a soccer match after sex.

 "Don't call me 'kid.'" And it was said with a seriousness that made her not question Kelley's mood.

\--

 

With their clothes back on and Maggie’s attention being devoted to the nail biter game to this sport that she had no previous interest in, she looked over at Kelley whose face had fallen when some team whose name starts with a ‘G’ (a team she couldn’t pronounce) had a goal scored on them. The camera had zoomed in on this girl’s fucking terrifyingly beautiful face who was staring down the opposing team. She heard the commentator talk about how this girl was an american who had come overseas to play.

 

“Do you know that girl?” Maggie asked. She watched Kelley’s head turn slowly and the same heartbreak that flashed in her eyes when they were in bed, was present now. She could see it in the light of the TV screen. Kelley nodded. And that’s when it hit her.

 

This was her.This was the girl she was holding a seat for.

 

 

\--

 

 

“Can you stop ignoring me?” Kelley asked with an annoyed tone.

 

“Kell, I have to pack. And you have a date tonight.” Maggie said, equally annoyed.

 

“No I don’t, she rejected me.” Kelley mumbled.

 

“Ann Banan rejected you??” Maggie started laughing.

 

“It’s not funny.” Kelley said with a straight face.

 

“Oh, you’re right. It’s fucking hilarious!” Maggie wiped the tears from her face and hung on Christen Press' shoulder as they both composed themselves in the face of a seriously annoyed Kelley.

 

“So who are you spending your last night here with?” Kelley pushed.

 

“With a friend.” Maggie said gently. She watched Christen walk out of her room slyly.

“What kind of friend?”

 

“A girlfriend.” Maggie said softly as she held onto the chin of Kelley O’Hara.

 

“Hang out with me. One more time. Just one more run around so that I don't have to think about thinking." Kelley pleaded into Maggie's ear when she pulled her closer, because they were alone now.

 

She was going to miss this girl. Even though they had always just brushed the undercurrent of a possible relationship, it would always be impossible because of who Maggie was, and the looming monster of the baggage that reared it’s ugly head anytime Kelley got serious.

 

“Maybe.” Maggie said.

 

“Just for a little bit. Meet me in my bed. Like old times?” She said with a smile.

 

“Maybe.” She whispered.

 

\--

 

She felt bad. But she knew it was for the best. She looked up at the clock in her apartment and at the girl in her bed, and lamented the fact that it was three in the morning, and there was a huge possibility that Kelley would hate her.

 

She took out her phone.

 

Maggie: Ann Banan really likes you. She’s just playing hard to get. [3:02am]

 

\--

 

“You stood me up.” Kelley said with red eyes at her door. Maggie didn't want to look back at the empty apartment behind her, knowing that the realization that she was leaving was about to hit Kelley.

 

“You didn’t show!” Kelley angrily spat as Maggie put the suitcase in her car. “Hey! You can’t just do that!” Kelley watched in disbelief as the older girl opened the front door to her car. Maggie paused before she got in the car. She drove off, but not before she said with a sad smile:

 

“I won’t tell you ‘I love you’ okay?”

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I said that this one shot was optional so....like... lol. Just wanted to pain in some details with Kelley's smut.  
>  
> 
> -Wretched


End file.
